Fájdalmas sikolyok
by YamiNita
Summary: Nagyon depis hangulatomban voltam, így született ez a kis szösszenet. Esther fájdalma és reménytelensége, ami talán sohasem orvosolható...vagy mégis?


Painful Screams  
…please, breathe…

Meggyötörten, kínzott arccal s üres tekintettel néz ki a rácsokkal védett ablakon át az éjszakába. Egy kicsi és sötét szobából, kezein rozsdás bilincsek, melyek már véresre dörzsölték sápadt bőrét a csuklója mentén. Rongyos ruhái nem takartak már semmit, kínzástól és erőszaktól megviselt teste libabőrös és sebekkel tarkított volt.  
Arca mocskos, véres és ragacsos volt a rászáradt könnyektől, szemei táskásak, fénytelenek. Máskor élénken fénylő, skarlátvörös haja most mocskos zuhatagként hullott vállaira.  
Vérszegény, sápadt ajkai néha-néha megremegtek, mikor a sírás ismét a torkát fojtogatta. De eleget sírt már…elege volt belőle. Fáradt volt. Reménytelenül fáradt és szíve mintha darabokban lett volna. Lelke alig-alig kötődött már ehhez a nyomorult testhez.  
A menekülést se latolgatta már…és az a tudat, hogy valaki megmentse szinte nevetségesnek tűnt számára.  
3 hete sínylődött ezen az istenverte helyen. Azelőtt még Albionban élte szokásos mindennapjait, ahogy egy királynő tudta. Minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy örömet tudjon okozni népének. MINDENT megtett, csakhogy ők boldogok legyenek…csak a _saját_ boldogságával nem tudott törődni. Igaz, az a boldogság már évek óta a múlté. Mióta az ember, aki miatt érdemes volt létezni ezen a zord Világon, eltűnt…immáron talán örökre. Négy éve…igen. Ezen idő alatti állandó, folyamatos várakozás. Átsírt, hosszadalmas éjszakák. A vérfagyasztó _sikoly_ok, amit hallatott, mikor úgy érezte; vége…nincs tovább. Minden ereje elhagyta, minden reménye szertefoszlott. A földi lét már nem jelentett számára semmit, csak kín szenvedést. De…még így is azt tette, amibe utoljára megtudott kapaszkodni: _várni és remélni_.  
Azon az estén is ezt tette, mikor betörtek a kastélyba és elhurcolták. Még mindig frissen él benne; megcsonkított holttestek szerte szét. A halál fojtogató szaga.  
Végül ide került; egy tömlöcbe, ahol ebből az egyetlen ablakból tudott kitekinteni a világra.  
A nyílt óceán. A messzeség, a szabadság, amire szíve mióta vágyakozik. Talán ez is egyfajta kínzás lehetett…hogy lássa a megannyi szabad és hatalmas teret. A _lehetőségeket_, hogy _szabad_ lehessen…miközben ő bent szenved fogva-tartói kegyetlenségétől.  
Az elmúlt hetek alatt történt kínzások már minden pozitív érzést kiöltek belőle. Mikor becstelen és egyszerűen undorító dolgokat tettek vele, a testével…és az elméjével. Az a maradék remény, hogy „talán eljön és megment"…rég a múlté.  
Még az elején megpróbált küzdeni minden testi erőszak ellen. Erővel, szóval és minden egyébbel. De nem használt…miért is használt volna? Vámpírok ellen a szó és erő egy embertől semmit nem ér…egy _terran_tól. Azok a szívbe markolóan kegyetlen kiáltásai, sikolyai messze sodródtak a széllel, az óceán felett. De senki nem figyelt fel._ Senki_ nem hallotta, _senki_ nem sietett segítségére.  
Egy idő után, a sok hangos sírás és ordibálás hatására el is ment a hangja. Már szinte ellenállás nélkül tűrt mindent; azt csinálnak vele, amit akarnak. Egy dologra vágyott már: **haljon meg végre**. Igen…_halál_. A végső nyugalom…ahol nem tudják bántani már. Ahol talán mindent és mindenkit el tud felejteni. Még_ őt_ is.  
Mert igen; még a sorozatos megaláztatások közben is egy arc lebegett a szeme előtt. Egy ezüsthajú és mély-kék szemű férfi arca, ki kitartóan mosolygott rá…mégis szomorú szemekkel. Kiben mindig is hitt, kit bálványozott, csodált és szeretett. Szerette. Tiszta szívéből, testéből és lelkéből, minden egyes porcikájából szerette azt az embert. Igaz, nem is ember volt…de talán ezért is csodálta ennyire. Amiért próbált nem beleesni abba a hibákba, amelyekbe a legtöbb ember bele tud. Bár ha mégis sikerült neki…mélységesen bánta minden egyes tettét…őszintén…tiszta szívből.  
A lány felemelte remegő kezét, amin megcsörrentek a láncok és az ablakon lévő hideg rácsra helyezte. A holdak fénye rásütött sápadt jobbjára. Ismét könnyek csillantak a szemében és érezte azt az ismerős gombócot a torkában, a gyomrában és a szívében. Sápadt ajkai lassan egy nevet formáltak s könny csordult le arcán.  
Ekkor hallotta a háta mögött az ismerős hangokat a zárban. Lehunyta a szemeit, ajkait szorosan összezárta és kiengedett magából egy fájdalmas sóhajt.  
Kattant a zár s a nehéz vas ajtó egy nyikordulással kinyílt és a kőfalnak csapódott.  
Három ember lépett be a helyiségbe, cipőik meg-megkoppantak a kőpadlón. Pár lépést mentek, végül megálltak.  
„Hmpf…" hallatszott egy flegma hang. „…itt az idő, kislány. Most sajnos csak hárman tudunk boldogítani…de ne aggódj, így is jó lesz." – majd az illető csettintett.  
Hirtelen Esther magán érezte az erős markokat. Hátra esett, hanyatt feküdt a földön, karjai maga mellett, lábai felhúzva. Az egyik alak pedig munkához is látott; letépte a lányról a ruhának már nem nevezhető rongyot és rávetette magát. A másik kettő harsányan kacagott és ők is odafurakodtak, hogy ők is kaphassanak az élvezetből.  
Esther kifejezéstelen szemmel s hátravetett fejjel fürkészte a plafont. Már nem is érezte a sorozatos behatolásokat és durva mozzanatokat…csak nézett előre.  
„_Miért nem ölnek meg végre…?_ „gondolta s lehunyta a szemeit, úgy gördült le arcán egy könnycsepp.  
Tudata kikapcsolt, már nem hallott semmi zajt. Ajkait fájdalmas mosolyra húzta; szánalmas ítélte helyzetét…hogy egyszerűen nem tud segíteni magán.  
Ekkor hirtelen abbamaradt a rajta folytatódó tevékenység. Résnyire kinyitotta szemeit és homályosan látta, hogy a három vámpír meglepéstől eltorzult arccal mered az ajtó irányába. Úgy ahogy voltak, felpattantak és (bár Esther nem hallotta) de dühös kiáltások közepette iramodtak előre. A lány egy vörös elmosódott foltot látott maga felett elsuhanni, amit vörös folyadék kísért. „_…vér…_?"  
Az egyik vámpír ekkor melléesett; vágások tarkították csúfondáros arcát amit egy torz vicsorgás még ocsmányabbá tett. Erősen zihált, láthatólag ki volt szomjazva. Lepillantott Estherre…s egy szempillantás múlva máris belemélyesztette szemfogait a lány nyakába és szívta édes nektárját. Ő épphogy megérezte a hegyes fogak okozta szúrást…továbbra is mozdulatlanul feküdt. Mosolyra húzta száját, lehunyta szemeit. „_Végre…itt az idő…"_ – gondolta szinte már megkönnyebülten.  
A távolban hallott egy ismerő hangot…a nevén szólította. És ismét…újra és újra.  
Esther újra résnyire kinyitotta szemeit és felnézett a hang irányába…hirtelen érezte, hogy a vámpír aki a vérét szívta már nem csimpaszkodik a nyakán; kettészelve hevert a szemközti sarokban. A lány sok vért veszített…homályosan látott. De annyira épp elég jól, hogy észrevegye a fehér hajú s szemüveges alakot, aki most felette térdelt és egyre csak a nevét ismételgette. Kék szemei ijedtséget tükröztek s könny csillant bennük, arcát vérfoltok tarkították, szemüvege egyik lencséje berepedt.  
Esther utolsó erejével még egyszer utoljára elmosolyodott. „…A…Abel…" suttogta hangtalanul…majd szemei végleg lecsukódtak.

nézőpont váltás

„Esther! Esther, térj magadhoz, kérlek!" kiabálta kétségbeesetten Abel, miközben letérdelt a lány élettelennek tűnő testéhez.  
Ölébe vette, levette magáról a kabátját és ráterítette. Közben újra és újra szólítgatta. Nem…nem halhat meg pont most.  
„Nem teheted ezt velem…nem hagyhatsz így itt!" csuklott el a hangja majd közelebb húzta magához a lány testét, szorosan átölelte. Jobb kezével kitapogatta Esther csuklóján a pulzusát. Oh, hányszor fordult már elő vele az, hogy barátai haldokló teste felett térdelt és ugyanígy kétségbeesetten kereste az élet akár egy parányi szikráját is „Minden átkozott helyzetet túléltél eddig, minden csapást ki tudtál védeni…ne add fel! Lélegezz!" kiabálta keservesen s könnye eláztatta arcát.  
Ekkor egy kezet érzett a vállán. Hátrapillantott; Ion állt mögötte ugyancsak sírva. Remegő hangon mondta „Abel…elment."  
A crusnik erre dühösen összeszűkítette szemét, úgy nézett a fiatal Matuzsálemire. „Nem!" ordította, majd visszanézett Esther sápadt arcára. „Lélegezz, a francba is! Lélegezz!" zokogta s rázta lány testét.  
Háta mögött Ion is hangosan sírt. Hirtelen megjelent mellette egy magas, barna hajú és komor arcú fiatal férfi. „Nightroad Atya. Hasztalannak vélem a viselkedést. Nem érzékelek életjelet…" mondta Tres mechanikus hangon.  
Abel erre csak rázta a fejét és szorosabban magához ölelte a lányt. Pár pillanat múlva Tres előtte állt. „Nightroad Atya, fejezze be." s lehajolt, hogy kiemelje a testet az összetört férfi öléből. Ő először csak nézte, ahogy a robot megindult kifele az ajtón, kezében annak a lánynak a holttestével, akit mindig is szeretett.  
„_Az…én hibám. A pokolba, ezt nem hagyhatod annyiban, te idióta!" _szitkozódott magában, majd felpattant, Tres után rohant, kiemelte a kezéből Esthert, letette a földre és erős nyomásokat mért a mellkasára, lélegzésre késztetve őt.  
„Lélegezz!" kiáltotta újra, s ekkor ajkait a lányéra tapasztotta, így adva át az ő tüdejéből a levegőt. Minden egyes oxigén-molekulát átadott neki, majd zihálva felemelkedett és újra nyomta a mellkasát. „Lélegezz az Istenért!" hangja rekedt volt és fojtott.  
Ekkor Esther teste megremegett és kicsit felemelkedett. Abel erre még egyszer megpróbálkozott a szájon át való lélegeztetéssel, miután egy újabb remegés szaladt végig a lány testén. Hirtelen szemei felpattantak és köhögve, hörögve kapkodott levegő után. Még mindig gyenge volt, hisz a vámpír elég sok vérét kiszívta. De _élt_.  
Abel mögül egy örömteljes kiáltás hallatszott, a férfi pedig zihálva, ködös tekintettel s mégis mosolyogva nézte a lány immár élettől duzzadó arcát…de ekkor a crusnik megszédült…és mindent beborított a sötétség.

Mikor magához tért, egy vakítóan fehér szobában találta magát, egy ágyon kórházi öltözékben. Feje még mindig sajgott s homályosan látott. Szemüvege az éjjeli szekrényen pihent, haja ki volt engedve. Oldalra fordította a fejét…és észrevette nem messze tőle lévő ágyat, amiben egy vörös hajú szépség feküdt, lehunyt szemekkel, de a mellkasa fel-le mozgásától Abelnek sikerült megnyugodnia. A lány karjába egy cső volt vezetve, melynek végén egy pirosló folyadékkal teli tartály volt felakasztva egy állványra.  
A crusnik felült és kitántorgott az ágyából. Nehézkesen odabotorkált Esther ágyához és leroskadt mellé. Kezébe vette a lányét és finoman cirógatni kezdte. Nyugodt szemekkel fürkészte a békés arcot. Arcán egy mosoly suhant át és egy apró csókot nyomott a bal orcájára.  
„Szeretlek…és sajnálom." suttogta s fejét a takaróra tette.  
Ekkor érezte, hogy a kezét finoman megszorítják. Felkapta a fejét.  
Esther egy halvány mosollyal az arcán, résnyire nyitott szemekkel nézett a férfira. Másik kezével intett neki, hogy hajoljon közelebb…s mikor Abel csak pár centire volt tőle, előredöntötte a fejét és lágyan megcsókolta. „Én is szeretlek." mondta susogva a csók után.  
Abel pislogva nézett rá. Úgy meglepte a lány reakciója, hogy el is felejtett levegőt venni.  
Esther halkan kuncogott, továbbra is mosolyogva mondta „Lélegezz…"


End file.
